


Past Failure

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Self-Blame, inspired by a tribute video of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ahsoka reflects on her failure to save Anakin.





	Past Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Video can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yh3nxTr03k).

Ahsoka sat in the darkness of the Sith Temple on Malachor, alone with her thoughts. She had tried her hardest to save what was left of Anakin but had failed. And it was all her fault. She should have stayed and helped him when she had the chance. Anakin was right – she had been selfish and it had driven him mad. Maybe she could have helped him better had she been able to pick up on his suffering.

Tears streamed down her face at the thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Anakin,” she choked, a sob escaping her, echoing off into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
